


[Podfic] Love Me Tender

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: The strip of photos from the malt shop photobooth had never left his wallet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Me Tender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836318) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps). 



> Recorded for Anatsuno for #ITPE2016! <3
> 
> Thanks to annejumps for having blanket permission! :D

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.

| 

## Love Me Tender 

  


**Author:** AnneJumps  
  
**Series:** Part Six of the All Shook Up Series  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Inception  
  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Eames  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** The strip of photos from the malt shop photobooth had never left his wallet.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bInception%5d%206%20Love%20Me%20Tender.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/836318) | **Wordcount:** 2696  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bInception%5d%206%20Love%20Me%20Tender.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 17:37  
[M4B (COMPLETE SERIES)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bInception%5d%20All%20Shook%20Up%20Series.m4b) | **Size:** 51 MB | **Duration:** 1:47:15  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
